1-8: Who I Want to Be
Level Summary Thia passes round three and has to pass another fashion check from Kate. Story Start Kate: The third round is now complete. Just one of you passed. Thia: Wait, just one? As in...me?! Fancy CocoDoll: I can't believe this! Why is she the only one? I heard at the reception that she's from the edge of Cocoroa... We're all from Aries! Are you saying she knows Aries fashion better than us? Unique CocoDoll: This is my second time auditioning. How could I fail again? Kate: We have our reasons. Of course, we can't make that information public, so-- Meryl: It's because she has the most potential out of all of you. Kate: Meryl, that was supposed to be kept secret. Meryl: Even if they know, it's not like anyone can imitate it. You said you know Aries fashion, but that's part of your problem. Your outfit's exactly the same as last time. Why is that? Unique CocoDoll: Y-You remember that... ? Well, you said you liked it before, so I thought... Meryl: Right now, what Aries needs is improvement. You can't just cut off your potential to do something new. Don't be afraid of failure, just keep trying and experimenting. Fashion give you the freedom to be the version of you you want to be. The hard part is figuring out who you want to be and then working toward it. I'll be waiting for you. Next time, I hope you'll show me something completely new! - Thia: The freedom to be who I want to be... ? It's strange... Those words have given me courage. Toni: That kind of freedom doesn't just happen. You need to work for it. Thia: Yeah, I see that now... Meryl: No one's gotten this far in a while. I guess I really do have an eye for talent-- Kate: Yes, yes. Move along, Meryl. Meryl: Ow, my neck... No mercy for your princess, huh Kate? That's what I love about you! Kate: Gee, thanks. Now, Number 22... Thia. Sorry I made you wait. Let's begin the next check. Thia: A-Another check? Kate: Yes. As only you passed, this one will be stricter than before. This time we're going with natural and casual. And--''' '''Meryl: Pure! Show me an outfit that feels earnest and pure. Kate: Yes, that. I'll check it for you. Are you ready? Thia: Natural, casual, pure, earnest... Okay, I'll do my best! End Kate: ...I see, that was a pretty good outfit. Meryl: There's something about you that really draws the eye, too. Thia: Oh...thank you. D-Do you think you could back up a little? Toni: I have a feeling she's watching you like you might do something crazy... Meryl: Heehee, you think so? Thia: Oh... Am I that unreliable? Meryl: Everyone's like that at first. There's no shame in relying on other people now and then. Sometimes reaching out to someone for help can help you reach greater heights. Thia: Really? Even you, Meryl? Meryl: Ahaha, of course. So don't hesitate to count on the people around you when you're in trouble. However, you're on your own for this last test, and it won't be easy. Are you ready? Thia: Y-Yes! Kate: Then think of an outfit I'll want to wear and that also embodies expectations of the future. Do your best to impress me and make me become your fans. Category:Aries Category:Level Category:Story